Claimed by the Love of Darkness
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: In this a girl finds herself in the world of Vampires and has found out that she is the mate of one of the most powerful vampires in the world, Alec. But Alec doesn't like her and would rather have her for a snack. Or does he? And the girl has a very depressing past. Will Alec confess his love in time? Or will something happen to her before he ever gets the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everybody this is another Alec Volturi story. I am going to make it so that Renee and Charlie didn't get a divorce until Bella was twelve and my OC is eleven. Hope you like it. And this will start in New Moon.**

**(Crystal's POV)**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just moved to Forks to live with my dad and sister Bella. My mom gave me this diary so I could write down my thoughts in it so I don't have to go to a Therapist there. _

_ I was adopted by the Swan's when I was eight years old and Bella was nine. I was a very difficult person to keep around. I always ran away from Foster Homes and some Orphanages. I have always wanted to find my birth mother._

_ The Swans came in with their daughter Bella. I was by myself and they saw me. Immediately they wanted me. They said I was just meant to be their second daughter. Bella and I got along great. I never ran away again. I finally found my family. _

_ When I was eleven my parents got a divorce. Renee took both me and Bella away from dad. _

_When I was fifteen I was a cheerleader. I was popular and had a lot of friends. After school ended some friends went to go camping for a few days. That first night I was having a bad feeling about that night._

_Bella didn't want to go, so it was me and three friends. I went to go charge my phone in the car and I heard a scream. I ran back there and saw my friend's dead with bite wounds on them and blood everywhere. I got on my knees and saw one of them barley alive. _

_She said one word "Vampires!" he eyes widen and look behind me. I turn and scream. I then blackout._

_Once I wake up I see my boyfriend. He disappeared during spring break, and everybody assumed him to be dead. But he was somehow changed. His tan skin was super pale, and his green eyes are blood red._

_I back up and start to run but with supernatural speed he was in front of me. He said "Don't scream Raven. Please. Something happened to me over spring break and I was attacked and became a vampire. I joined these people who taught me the ropes and well we hunt together." _

_I am about to scream and he puts his hand on my mouth and said "Okay listen right now they think I am killing you. I want you to be careful okay?" I nod and he told me all about vampires. _

_And The Volturi. They are the scariest vamps in the world. And the most powerful. He gave me his number so I could talk to him in private. _

_I walk back slowly to camp and see police and doctors there. They go up to me and ask if I was one of the people there. I said yes and told them my name. I said it was vampires. They all laughed at me and I kept insisting that it was. Even when they took me to the hospital._

_I overhead the doctors saying that I should be put in an Insane Asylum. But others were saying that it was the stress and the freaking out._

_After that I became Goth and kept talking to my boyfriend. But one night he texted me saying "The Volturi are killing us. I love you Rav."_

_I never told anybody about vampires after that. Not even my sister. I began cutting myself, and they gave me pills and a therapist. I stopped taking my pills and begun lying to the therapist. _

_Well that is all for now. Bye._

_ Love,_

_ Crystal Frost Swan._

I get up from my desk and look at myself in the mirror. I have pale skin, with long black hair and pure white tips with bright emerald green eyes. I am wearing black skinny jeans with rips in them, and my Jack Skeleton t-shirt. I have my black leather bracelets on both my wrists covering my cuts and on my feet or black converse.

I moved here to Forks, Washington to be with my sister and dad. I mean I love my mom and Phil is like a second dad, but I think he was getting annoyed by my Gothic and Emo looks, personality and emotions. So I asked my mom for a change of scenery, so I moved to Forks.

I go down stairs to see a girl talking to Bella on the couch. She almost looks like a pixie. She has short dark brown hair that is in spikes, she has pale skin and is wearing black pants with a white shirt and jacket and white scarf.

Bella says "Oh Crys there you. This is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my sister Crystal."

Alice turns around and my eyes widen "V-v-vampire!"

Bella's and Alice's eyes widen and Bella asks "How do you know she is a vampire?"

I take a deep breath and tell them how I know. Bella tells me that the Cullens aren't like the other vampires. They like humans and only drink animal blood.

Then they explain powers and that Edward, Bella's boyfriend, went to Volterra to kill himself because he thought Bella is dead. And Bella and Alice are going there to stop him.

I say "I am going to." After a ten minute argument I win and Bella and I pack and leave.

On our way there Bella explains that Jacob is a shape-shifter. That his tribe is descendants of wolves.

Once we get to Volterra Bella tells me to stay in the car. I wait till Bella gets back and Alice looks off into the distance having another vision. She leaves and says "Stay in the car Crystal."

She leaves and I say out loud "Like hell with that Alice and Bella. I am not a helpless little girl." I go and follow Alice to a clock tower. I go in there and see Alice, Bella and a boy hugging Bella close, and I am guessing that is Edward.

Then I see two guys and a girl in dark colors. One of the guys is really tall with short dark brown hair with pale skin and bright red eyes. The shorter guy has light brown hair with pale skin and bright red eyes as well.

The girl is the scariest out of all three of them. She is short with blond hair that is in a tight bun, pale, chalky skin and bright blood red eyes. She is wearing a black dress that goes to her knees with white tights and black shoes. She is also wearing a dark grey cloak. Well it is something between a jacket and a cloak.

The thing that they all have in common that they are wearing, is a necklace. And my bets are that that is the Volturi crest.

All six of them stair at me and I say "Well sorry to interrupt a touching reunion, but maybe I should go now." Once I turn to leave the shorter guy grabs me and pulls me inside and shuts the door.

He keeps a hold of me and the girl says "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I would like to ask that same question to you, you and you." I point to the girl and the tall guy and the guy who is holding me.

The girl cracks a smile and says "Well you will have to just wait to find out. All of you follow me." She gestures to all of us. I stand still and the guy tugs me along.

I say "Hey dude stop pulling me. You might pull my human are off bloodsucker. I am only human after all." He laughs and we all squeeze in an elevator. I am standing next to Bella, Alice and Edward.

There is an awkward silence in there. I break the silence saying "Where are you taking us?"

I see Alice shake her head in silent 'no' but two things; 1: I am naturally curious like _'Alice in Wonderland'_, and second I am pissed off at them and right now I really hate vampires.

The girl says "We are going to see the Masters."

I opened my mouth to ask who they where, but Alice squeezes my hand to stop but I still say "Who are the Masters? Are you guys like slaves or something? Why do you call them that? And why do we have to go to them?" Everybody turns to look at me with annoyed looks and I say "What? I was just asking simple questions."

I see Edward smirk and the girl says "You will find out once we get there.

Once we get to these big double doors I see these three men sitting on thrones. The middle one has shoulder length jet black hair with pale skin and milky red eyes and is wearing and all black suit.

The guy on the middles right has shoulder length dark brown almost black hair with milky red eyes and is wearing dark blue jeans with a long dark brown shirt and a black jacket with a really dark red scarf. And he looks really depressed.

The guy on the other side of the guy in the middle has white blond hair that goes a little above his shoulders, with milky red eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a dark red scarf. And this guy looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.

Then there is a guy standing next to the white haired guy's throne. He is really handsome. He has brown hair that sweeps across his forehead, with pale skin and blood red eyes. He is wearing dark suit pants with black Italian leather shoes with a dark red shirt and a dark jacket and a belt. And he looks nothing more than eighteen years old.

When we come in the boy says to the girl "Sister, you were sent out to get one but bring two and a half."He then looks at me and his eyes widen and with a smirk says "And a delicious looking and smelling snack. What a clever girl."

I glare at him and sneer his way. He chuckles and the guy on the middle throne says "Ah Bella is alive after all. Isn't that fantastic." He grabs a hold of Edwards's hand.

Edward tells us "Aro can read any thought anybody has ever thought of with just one touch."

Aro says "Interesting you cannot read a thought in young Bella's head young Crystal pushed you out of her head. Interesting. And how you can stand to be around her… It makes me thirsty." He says as he eyes my sister.

I swear he is a creepy old vampire. And I can't help but keep eyeing the handsome vampire who said I was a snack. I feel like I have seen him before. "And who are you my dear?" He says to me interrupting my thoughts.

I say "My name is Crystal Frost Swan. Sister to Bella. And I am sixteen years old." He looks at me as if he is studying me.

He says "You do not look like you are sisters."

I say "I am adopted. I was eight years old when they adopted me and they are like my family."

He nods and says "Well I would like to see if you are you sister are immune to my gifts."

He holds Bella's hand and his look says that he will find something, but he doesn't. Then he looks at me and tries it with me. Soon a smile creeps on his lips and I think _"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKING WIERDO!_" I scream in my head and he stumbles back and almost falls.

The girl says "Master are you okay?"

He nods and says "I couldn't read Bella's mind at all and Crystal literally pushed me out of her head. Quit interesting if I do say so myself. I would like to know if all the powers work on them." He turns tot eh girl and says "Jane…"

She says "This may hurt a little bit. Pain."

Edward jumps in front of me and Bella and he falls to the floor withering in pain. Bella says "N-no please stop. Get me instead. Not him." Aro stops Jane and she faces Bella and does is. Aro smiles and nods at me. At first I feel a little pain but in my mind I say "STOP!"

All of a sudden she stumbles back and falls to the ground. She glares at me and Aro laughs a psycho killer laugh. Jane gets up and turns to look at Aro and glares at me and Bella.

Then he says "What a waist."

The depressed looking dude says "You already know what you are going to do Aro."

He sighs and says "Felix." He gestures to the tall looking guy and he grabs Edward. The shorter guy grabs Alice to stop her, Jane grabs Bella and the cute guy grabs a hold of me.

I struggle to get out of his grasp but he only brings his lips near my ear and whispers "You can't get out of my grasp little girl."

I am so ready to elbow him in his dick. I swear he is fucking annoying.

There is a fight and Edward is dragged to the ground and just as Felix is about to rip his head off Bella yells "No please! Kill me not him."

Before Aro can kill her Alice says "Wait Bella will be one of us." She holds her hand out to him and she says "Very interesting. To see something that has yet to happen. Even though Bella will become one of you, there is still a matter of Crystal."

All eyes turn to me and I flip them all off. The blond haired guy says "She could be a threat to us."

Before Aro could reply I say "Okay listen Blondie," earning a glare from him "I do not want to die, but I most certainly do not want to become a bloodsucking freak like all of you."

Before anyone could say anything the depressed looking guy says "Aro come here." He goes over there and holds his hand. He looks between me and the guy holding me.

Edward growls "No."

Aro says "Jane please escort them into the waiting room."

The guy holding me lets go. She brings us to a waiting room and Bella has me sit close to her.

After fifteen minutes, Jane comes in and gives me a look of pity, anger and happiness. I don't think I will ever get her.

We go back in and the boy glares at me and Aro says "It appears we have found Alec's mate." All the vampires turn to look at me.

Then I say "First off what the hell is a mate. Second why me. Third why is Emo boy over there glaring at me? And finally who the fucking hell is Alec?"

Aro says "Well a mate is like a soul-mate for you humans, but with vampires it is more emotional. And that 'Emo boy' is Alec. And we would like it if you stayed here in Italy with us, and when Bella becomes a vampire you will become one."

"I don't know. I am sixteen and my parents will start asking questions. Plus if I do stay with you people, I have some conditions."

Aro says "Of course my dear. Anything."

"First off, I want full range around the castle, next I can leave the castle whenever I want and leave Volterra as well, but I can stay in Italy, and finally I can talk to my family and friends whenever I want.' I say

Aro says "Well that seems fair. But you will have to have guards with you when you leave the castle."

"That seems fair. Fine. And as for getting my parents to let me stay here, well we can go back to Forks and some of you mindless drones can come with to make sure I come back. You will call my dad and say that I was accepted in a school here for writing and theatre with a scholarship. Then I will come back here. How does that sound?"

Aro nods and says "You all may take our private jet there and back. So you can put the stuff you need in there."

I nod and we set off with Alec Jane and the two other guys there.

When we were on the plane Bella fell asleep on Edwards shoulder, and or some reason a vampires hard rock physical body is comfortable to sleep on.

I sigh and go to another empty section and start to read one of the books I brought with me. After a good thirty minutes I am greeted by the four vampires that came with us.

They sit down and the short guy says "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Demetri."

"And I am Felix." The tall guy says.

I say "Well I guess it is nice to meet you all in different circumstances. And as you all know I am Crystal Frost Swan."

Demetri asks "What are you reading?"

"Endless Knight. The second book in the Arcana Chronicles." I say.

They nod and Alec is just glaring at me. I put in my ear buds and put on my Black Veil Brides Perfect Weapon CD. Their music is blasting in my ear and I don't mind I just don't want to talk to anybody. I then keep reading my book.

Once I finish the book I put it away and get my I-Phone out and get on Facebook. I then fall asleep only to wake up with Bella shaking her. I notice someone took my ear buds out while I was sleeping.

I ask "Are we here?"

"Yeah. Alice took your ear buds out while you were sleeping. She said your music was pretty loud." Bella said.

I nod and as we get into a car on the ride back home Bella says "Why did you agree to live with those murderers?"

Luckily Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri were in another car. I say "I don't really know. I mean I just had a bad feeling that either they would let us go unharmed or they would kill you guys and our parents and force me to stay. And I am voting that they would have done the later."

She nods and I turn and see the other car behind us. I keep thinking about Alec. Wait why am I thinking about him. He is mean and rude to me.

Once we get into Forks Bella and I dread of what's going to happen when we get home.

They drop us off and Ale, Jane, Felix and Demetri stop and I sigh. I go up to them and Alec on the passenger side roles his window down and says "What!?"

I say "Okay first off no need to be rude, and second wait out here. I don't know how long our dad is going to yell at us for leaving without permission. So yeah bye."

We head into the house and see a very angry Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Crystal's POV)**

After Charlie yelled at us, he grounded us. Then I went to my room and found Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane in there. Alec looked pissed off as he sat on my bed while the others looked around.

My room isn't really that great, there is a bed with black and white bedding, and on the walls are posters of the Black Veil Brides, The Cure and Marilyn Manson. Then there is a closet and dresser. Then I have a desk with writing and drawing stuff on it.

Then I have two tall bookshelves full of books and a T.V. and CD player. I then have a couple of DVD cases by the T.V.

I say "Are you guys crazy?! Why are you in here? My dad is downstairs pissed at us and how did you guys get in?"

Jane says "Well you window was open and so we decided to come here and wait for you to talk. Plus Master Aro doesn't have your phone number, and he wants us to get it."

I tell them it and she calls Aro and Demetri says "What is 'Vampire Knight'?" he asks as he reads one of the manga of it.

I say "It is a manga series and a show. It is pretty good." He nods and looks at my other things.

Well this is just weird now. I mean I have fucking vampires in my room, and they are the type who drink human blood.

My phone goes off playing 'Knives and Pens' by The Black Veil Brides. I get it out and notice that it is Bella texting me.

She wrote [Crys, how you doing?]

I wrote back [Fine, but you will never believe who is in my room right now.]

She wrote [Who?]

I wrote back [Well our friendly neighborhood bloodsucking freaks, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri.]

Then I hear a door open and close and my door opening and slamming closed with a very angry looking Bella.

She says "Get the hell out of my sister's room!"

They all look at her and Alec says "Well I didn't want to come in here anyway."

Jane glares at Alec and says "Well we came in here because Master Aro needed your home phone number so we came in here to get it from Crystal here."

Before Bella could say anything I say "Okay look, Bella they are going to leave now, and Jane do you think you guys could leave. Please. I know you guys came in here to get it, well except for emo boy over there. "

Jane agrees and they leave. Alec being the first.

Once they leave Bella says "Are you crazy? First of all I still can't believe you basically sold your soul to the devils and now you are acting all chummy with them! Why Crystal? Are you trying to be rebellious again? What are you trying to do?"

After she is done I say "Bella, they would have either forced me to stay, or let me make a choice. But as long as it is their choice, then it would be fine. I hate them that they didn't really give me a choice okay? Bella how do you think I feel about this." I say as I close my window and lock it.

"My "Mate" flat out hates me, I will have to leave home when I have finally found my perfect family, I have to live with murderers and I am going to have to leave my best friend behind. You Bella." I say with tears in my eyes.

She hugs me and says "I'm sorry Crystal, I never thought about that. I just worry about you. I worry about a lot of things. And if you were to start cutting yourself again…" She stops and starts to get tears too."

I hug her back just as tightly as she hugs me. I say 'I love you Bells. Nothing is going to happen to me." _I hope_.

We then get under my covers and just talk to each other like we used to do when we were young.

When I woke up I see Bella come in and say "About time you are awake. You need to get dressed it is almost time to leave."

I nod my head and get up. I take a quick shower and get dressed in black ripped up knee high tights with red short skirt and a tight black V-neck shirt that says 'Bite Me' in white letters and blood red hearts in two of the corners. I put on black ankle high heeled boots. And put on my black leather cuffs covering my cuts.

I rim my eyes with black eyeliner and put on my black mascara, I then paint my lips blood red. I put my hair in a ponytail and get my Black Veil Brides messenger bag and go down stairs.

I get a cup of coffee and drink it. I get ready to leave and Bella says "Wait for me Crys."

We go out to find Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri waiting in their car in front of our house.

Jane says "Crystal where are you guys going?"

"School." I answer

Bella says "Speaking of school, we are going to be late again because of you sleeping in." She says to me. She completely ignores them.

My phone goes off playing 'Never Give In' by The Black Veil Brides. I say "Um, my friends picking me up."

"Oh, which one?" Bella says.

"Oh um… Damian." I say.

Bella looks pissed and both Edward and Damian pull up in their cars. Edward has a silver Volvo, and Damian has a black Porsche Cayenne. I smile and go there telling Bella that I will see her there.

Damian has black hair that is short in the back but has bangs that covers his right eye, and has blue highlights on his bangs. He has pale skin and electric blue eyes that stand out. He is a Goth like me.

I take one last look at Alec and he looks like he is going to kill Damian. I smirk and pull Damian into a deep kiss. We then head off towards school.

**-Flash Foreword to School-**

**(Bella's POV)**

As we get to school I see Damian and Crystal sitting in Damian's car having a make out session. I roll my eyes and tell Edward that I will meet him inside. He nods and I go up to the car seeing Crystal sitting on his lap.

I have never licked him. He is twenty and out of school. I didn't tell Charlie, but I am ready to think I should.

I bang on his window and he rolls down his window and says "Yow hats your problem Swan?"

I ignore him and turn to Crystal and say "Crystal you need to get in there now."

Crystal says "Look Bells I am in the middle of something right now. I'll make it to first hour don't worry your pretty little head about it."

I shake my head in disbelief and notice that Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix's car is parked across from the school yard. I say to Crystal "No come with me now."

She rolls her eyes and gives Damian one last kiss and gets out. Damian smacks her butt and she giggles and says "See you later Damian."

"See you Crys." He says. And leaves the school parking lot.

She smiles as he leaves and turns to me with a frown, "Really Bella! Why the fuck did you do that? I am capable of taking care of myself."

"No you are not Crystal. You are only sixteen, and he is twenty. He is too old for you Crys. And besides I don't trust him, never have and never will. Plus you will be leaving to Volterra soon." I say to her.

"No Bella! He is my boyfriend. I trust him enough. Why don't you just let me live my own life?!" She says as she runs inside. I take one last look at their car and shake my head and head inside.

**-Flash Foreword to after School-**

**(Crystal's POV)**

As I walk out of my last class of the day my teacher asks my teacher asks me to stay to discuss something.

His name is Mr. Samuel Whyte. He is pretty young for a teacher. He has short blond hair with pale skin and green eyes. He is thirty-three years old. He is pretty cool for a teacher.

I go up to him and ask "Is something wrong?"

"Come closer Crystal." He says. I go up until I am right by him. He says "Look at your grade in my class."

I do and it is a 46, I say "I am sorry Mr. Whyte. I have been distracted lately and well I guess there isn't really an excuse for that. Is there anything I could do?" I ask.

He looks me up and down and I feel really uncomfortable. He says "There is something actually. Are you a virgin?" He asks.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with my grade?" I ask.

He chuckles and goes up to the door and closes it and locks it. I back away to the window and see the four Volturi waiting for me. Before I could do anything he kisses me. I try to get away, but he is too strong.

He lowers one of his hands down and under my skirt. He starts to rub my pussy still covered by my underwear. I manage to push him away and bang in the window earning their attention.

I scream "Help me!" They have worried looks in their eyes and rush in the school.

Mr. Whyte pulls me down and yells "You little bitch! If you do not do as I say, I will drug you and make you do it!" I start to cry and he slaps me, and he starts to open my legs as he kisses my neck and he says "I have wanted to take you since I first saw you."

I start to cry louder and she smacks me again, but this time harder than the first time. I feel myself loosing conciseness and he hits my head on the floor I feel very lightheaded, I then hear a bang. I feel pain and I am wondering if he has done it yet. I just want it to end.

I feel a fog going through my head and I hear an angelic voice saying "_Crystal-stal-stal. Are you okay-ay-ay? Answer me-me-me! Come back to me Crystal-al-al-al."_

I open my eyes and see that it is Alec talking to me. I manage to say "It hurts."

I then welcome the darkness that was already starting to surround me.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Crystal's POV)**

All I see is darkness. But I hear voices in the distance. A familiar female voice says "_Dad is has been a week and she is still out of it. What if she is going to stay like that? Carlisle will she be alright?"_

An angelic man's voice says "_Bella you have to be patient. She had her head hit hard, and well we just have to be patient."_

I then hear an angelic boy's voice that says _"Cullen how can we be patient. I am not a very patient person."_

An angelic girl's voice says "_Alec, calm down. She just needs time to recover."_

The boy says "_Jane I can't calm down! She is important to me!"_

A man says _"Okay I don't know who you are and I would like to know how you know my daughter?"_

I open my eyes and immediately shut them again. I say "The light hurts." My voice sounds hoarse.

But right when I said that the lights were turned off very fast. I open my eyes again and see five people hovering over me. There was the Alec with angelic features, Jane, Bella, dad and someone I don't know, he has light blond short hair, with pale skin, topaz eyes and a doctors outfit on.

"What the fuck happened?" I say.

Dad gives me a disapproving look, but I don't care. I want to know what happened, and why I am here.

Alec says "Don't you remember? That bastard of a teacher tried to take advantage of you. But you were able to get my… our attention. We were able to get him off of you. Don't you remember that Crystal?"

"No not really. There was something, but how long has it been?" I ask.

Before anyone could say anything Alec says "A week. You have been out for a week."

I nod my head, but it hurts like hell. I sit up and Alec helps me. He sits on the bed next to me. I don't know why the sudden change of feelings towards me, but I like it.

I say "So what happened to the teacher?"

Bella beats Alec to it saying "He was arrested for assault on a student, and almost rape. We were at the hearing and trial."

"Oh? Well I am glad." I say.

Dad answers saying "Yes but he deserves death." He stops and then says "Oh by the way this school called from Italy and said you have a full scholarship to go there. But I said that you got in an accident. So they said you can go whenever you are feeling better."

I nod and look away from all of them. And dad also says "Oh by the way Crystal who is Damian?"

"Um… He is a friend." I say.

He looks at me and I look at Bella. She is not looking at me and she looks guilty. I say "I cannot believe you told him Bella!"

Dad says "Don't blame your sister. She told me about you and him. Why are you dating a twenty year old?" Before I could answer he says "Do you know what happens to girls like you who date older men like him?"

Now I get really angry and say "Well dad, Bella is dating a…" I was about to say very old vampire, but stop myself.

Dad says "A what? A guy her age? Yes she is. At least Edward is her age. Damian is twenty. Four years older than you. And before you say anything, even though he is only four years older than you, he is still twenty and you are sixteen."

"Turning seventeen in October, so since it is April seven months." I say. He is not amused. I give a sideways look to Jane and Alec and they are trying to smirk.

He says "But you still dated him behind my back, which is even worse." He says.

Bella says "Dad why don't you guys discuses this when you go home?"

"I second that." I say.

He grumbles a fine and leaves. The doctor says "Well how are you feeling Crystal?"

I say "Well alright I guess. My head hurts like hell whenever I move it. Um… My body aches all over."

He says "How does your head hurt exactly?"

"Well it feels like a really bad hangover. Like I was drinking for two full days and just woke up after pub crawling. Plus mix that with jackhammers pounding against your skull." I say.

Bella asks "How do you know what a hangover feels like?"

"Um… Well…. Uh I j-just guessed." I say not looking Bella in the eye.

"Crystal." She says in a warning voice.

I say "What? I mean I just… Oh who am I kidding? Fine I have gone to a bar before."

Bella rolls her eyes and says "Really Crys?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "Are you sure I can't leave now. I think I am all better."

As I say and get up and almost fall over, but Alec caught me in time, and put me back down on the bed. I really don't like hospitals.

Carlisle says "Well I don't know. If you do, you will have to stay in bed and have somebody help you walk and take a prescription. So it all depends on you."

I nod my head and say "I want to leave now. No offence or anything, but I would rather be at home with a pissed of dad then a hospital."

He nods in understanding and says "Well You can leave whenever you are ready. But you will have to pick up this prescription tonight. It will make you drowsy, but it will work and help with the aches and pains."

I nod and ask Bella to get me my clothes. She does and they all leave except for Bella who is helping me put on my clothes.

After I get dressed, Bella helps me to her car and, Alec and Jane are in their car. We head back home and on the way I ask "Why did you tell dad?"

She sighs and says "Look I was worried about you okay. I mean he is too old for you and I don't like him or trust him. Never did, and never will."

I say "But Bella, I trust him."

She says "When you were in the hospital he never came to see you. When I found him drinking, I asked him why he never came to see you. And you want to know what he said?"

"Not really." I mumble.

She says "He said he doesn't care. The only reason why he dated you was because he wanted to sleep with you. He said that you were just someone to pass the time."

I look out the window and think, ~_That isn't true! He said he loves me. ~_

It is quiet the rest of the way home. Once we get there, after we got the prescription, I see another car in the driveway.

We go in and I see Felix and Demetri talking to my dad.

Charlie says "Oh you guys are here. Bella Crystal this is Felix and Demetri. They have been sent here from the school in Italy."

"Oh goodie." I say with fake enthusiasm and Bella giggles.

Charlie says "Bella help Crystal to her room will you?"

Bella nods and she helps me up the stairs. Once we get there I see Jane and Alec there. I sigh and say "Look guys I am really tired, could you come back later please."

They agree, and Bella leaves and I get out of my clothes and get on black short shorts and a tight black tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail and I take the pill. I then turn around only to see Alec watching me with lust in his eyes.

I jump and say "Were you here the whole time?" He nods and still looks at me while I get into my bed. I say "Thank you for saving me from him." He nods and gives me a weird look and leaves.

I feel the pill working and fall into a deep sleep.

_**I am running through a maze. I look down and see that I am in an ice green ball gown with gloves, jewelry and high hells on. My long black hair is blowing everywhere as I run. **_

_** I get to the middle and look around giggling. A pair of cold arms wrap around my torso. I lean my head back and say "It took you long enough my love." But the thing is, is that I am looking throughout my eyes, but not in control.**_

_** He kisses my neck and says "Well I am sorry, but I wanted to see if you would make it to the middle or not."**_

_** "But you are a vampire my love. You would have caught me the moment I ran." I say with a flirtatious voice.**_

_** He nips at my neck and I turn around to see Alec smiling down at me. I then kiss him and he kisses me back. He licks my bottom lick asking for permission, I grant it. We battle for dominance and I pull back breathless.**_

_** He whispers "Mmm sorry Crystal. I forgot you are only human after all." I can hear him say that is a jokingly voice. **_

_** I glare at him and turn away. He says "Sorry Crys."**_

_** I shake my head and I say "Nope, this is your punishment for saying that."**_

_** He comes up to me and pulls me down on the ground so he is on top of me and says "You know you don't mean that. Come on Crys."**_

_** He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back and then things get pretty heated. He then bites down and I cry in pleasure and pain.**_

_** He says "Do not worry my love; it will all be over soon." **_

_** He then kisses me with a bloody mouth and I cry in pain.**_

**(Crystal's POV)**

I wake up with a start and look over at my alarm clock. It reads **1:25pm.**

I groan and get up so I am sitting. I get out of bed and feel a little dizzy.

I get dressed in black jean shorts and a gray tank top on. I walk downstairs slowly and see dad, Bella, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane sitting and talking. Well dad is talking to them Bella is trying not to rat them out.

They turn their attention to me and Bella rushes to get to my side and helps me over to a chair. I say "I am fine Bells. I can take care of myself."

She still helped me and Charlie says "Well these are representatives of the School of Fine Arts in Italy. They were also the ones who got to you in time before that bastard of a teacher got to you."

I nod and Felix says "Miss Swan, were going to talk to your teachers when we saw you in that window. I am very thankful that we got to you in time."

I smile and say "Thanks for that." I look over at Bella and she has a look of pure hatred to towards them. I then say "Hey dad, can Bella take me to the mall?"

He says "Well I don't see why not. Sure you can go. But take it gently Crys."

I nod my head and Bella whispers a thank you while we get out the door.

On our way to the mall, Bella says "I am going to miss you Crys."

"I am going to miss you too Bells." I say back to her.

She says "Ug don't look now, but your Volturi Stalkers are stalking us Crys."

I turn around and see their car. I sigh and say "Great just great."

Once we get to the mall I see them trying not to draw attention to themselves. But it is only Alec and Jane again.

We go into some stores and then go to lunch. After lunch we… well I go into Hot Topic.

I see them go in too and I look around. That is until I see Damian with his hands all over the sales clerk.

He sees me and says "Oh Crys, I didn't see you there. How are you feeling?"

All I really see is red. I say "How am I feeling? _How am I feeling?_ Well I will tell you how I am feeling. I am pissed at you. Bella was right about you. I hope you rot in hell! I hate your fucking guts. Lose my number Damian, because I will lose yours."

I flee and Bella saw everything and she brings me home.

**A.N. Hey I hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
